Le conte du Prince et de la coccinelle
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Ladybug est une créature magique qui utilise le corps d'une boulangère pour aller danser durant la nuit. ChatNoir est une créature magique qui utilise ses pouvoirs pour mener la rébellion du royaume.


LE CONTE DU PRINCE ET DE LA COCCINELLE

 _Note d'auteur: Dans ce conte Marinette et Ladybug sont deux entités qui se partagent un même corps et Marinette l'ignore. Adrien et ChatNoir sont deux personnes complètement séparées_ _._

 _Bien que les personnages, leurs noms, et leur apparence soienf la propriété de ZagToon Media, les événements de l'histoire sont issues de mon imagination et m'appartiennent en propre._

* * *

Il était une fois une jeune fille qui vivait dans une boulangerie. Tous les matins, bien avant le chant du coq, elle se réveillait et préparait les pains, les brioches, les biscuits et les croissants. Sa journée de travail ne s'arrêtait qu'au coucher du Soleil lorsque la pâte était mise à reposer pour le lendemain.

Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, le père de Marinette préparait les produits, sa mère tenait les ventes et Marinette s'occupait de ses frères et sœurs. Mais lorsque leur père disparu, sa mère mit Marinette au fourneau parce que c'est elle qui connaissait le mieux ce travail.

Toutes les nuits, elle s'éveillait au son des gens qui sortaient de la salle des fêtes située en face de la boulangerie et passablement fatiguée elle posait la tête sur l'oreiller au coucher du Soleil. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que dès qu'elle était endormie, elle devenait une autre, une créature de mystère ayant pour nom Ladybug.

Sitôt le Soleil couché, la créature délaissait les vêtements fades et couverts de farine pour revêtir des vêtements écarlates qu'elle portait au bal donné toutes les semaines à la salle des fêtes.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle arriva au bal pour retrouver ses amis, on chuchotait que le prince du royaume venait en secret danser à leurs bals.

Une semaine plus tôt, Ladybug avait dansé avec un inconnu, un jeune homme timide aux doux yeux verts et à la chevelure blonde. Alors, en revenant au bal, elle avait particulièrement soignée sa toilette car elle espérait le revoir. Elle se demanda si le bel inconnu pouvait être le prince.

Toute à cette histoire, Ladybug n'avait pas remarqué les regards que les gens portaient sur elle ce soir-là. Elle était vraiment la reine de la soirée. Mais le jeune homme blond n'était pas présent.

À la fin de la soirée, un individu étrange entra dans la salle. Il était vêtu de cuir noir et portait un masque tout comme Ladybug.

Ces masques n'étaient pas inhabituels. Quantité de gens dissimulaient leur visage, les nobles comme les bandits. Il était facile de classer ce nouvel individu dans la catégorie des gens malhonnêtes.

Il était entré pour rencontrer des complices. En effet, cet homme, un voleur du nom de Chat, menait secrètement la rébellion contre la couronne. L'affaire faite, il releva la tête et vit la belle qui saluait le départ de ses amis. Attrapant sa main, il l'entraîna dans la lente parade de la dernière danse de la soirée.

Ladybug était fascinée par les magnifiques yeux verts de cet homme et lui par sa bouche couleur de cerise fraîche.

Malheureusement, dès la fin de la danse, alors qu'il se penchait vers sa bouche tentante pour lui voler un baiser, elle se détourna en s'excusant et partie en s'enfuyant.

Il l'a suivi à l'extérieur de la salle et la vit entrée par la fenêtre de l'étage derrière la maison toute proche.

À ce moment, Ladybug cacha rapidement sa robe et se glissa dans ses modestes habits. Posant un instant sa tête sur l'oreiller, elle rouvrit les yeux et se releva enfilant son tablier, elle se dirigea vers le fourneau mettant une fois de plus sa fatigue sur le compte de l'heure indue.

ChatNoir l'observa par la fenêtre se mettre au travail jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rejoint par de jeunes enfants au lever du soleil.

Quelques jours plus tard, ses affaires le ramenèrent dans cet endroit et alors que la nuit tombante le dissimulait au regard des patrouilles, il se glissa dans la boulangerie et demanda à voir la jeune fille.

Sa mère lui répondit qu'elle était déjà alitée puisqu'elle se levait si tôt pour travailler toute la journée. Il était intrigué car il pensait que la jeune fille était une créature magique de la nuit comme lui-même en était une.

Curieux, il ressortit, contourna la maison et grimpa sur les toits. Il vit la jeune fille travaillant à une nouvelle robe à la lueur d'une chandelle. La nuit suivante, le bandit revint observer la jeune boulangère par la fenêtre après avoir passé la nuit à comploter des actions rebelles contre la couronne.

Après un moment, il frappa à la fenêtre de la boulangerie. Le prenant pour un des fêtards masqués qui se serait attardé, elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour lui expliquer que la boulangerie n'ouvrait qu'au lever du soleil. Il lui répondit que c'était elle qu'il voulait voir, qu'il la trouvait charmante et que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la regarder travailler. La jeune fille le laissa entrer sachant que sa mère accourrait au moindre cri et qu'elle saurait quoi faire pour s'en débarrasser.

Il termina la nuit en sa compagnie, la faisant rire. Elle ne mentionna pas la danse du bal alors lui non-plus. Au matin, il partit savourant une brioche.

Il revint à la même heure, la nuit suivante et encore, elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre. Par contre, la nuit qui suivit, il faisait très froid et les soldats l'avaient repéré. Il décida d'aller se cacher dans la chambre de la jeune fille sachant qu'elle n'était pas encore au fourneau.

Il la trouva pencher sur son ouvrage. Mettant la dernière main à une robe rouge garnie de ruban noir. Frappant à la fenêtre, il demanda à lui tenir compagnie.

Ladybug lui répondit qu'elle avait bien aimé danser avec lui mais que son cœur appartenait à un autre et sans un mot referma la fenêtre.

ChatNoir resta à l'extérieur pour l'observer. Plus tard, alors que les buveurs se séparaient devant la salle des fêtes, la jeune fille posa sa tête sur l'oreiller mais se releva aussitôt pour revêtir son tablier et descendre à la cuisine.

La suivant au rez-de-chaussée, ChatNoir frappa à la fenêtre car son comportement et son attitude l'intriguaient. L'apercevant, elle lui sourit et ouvrit la fenêtre en lui passant les bras au cou et l'entraînant près du feu. Plus surpris que jamais, il accepta son invitation à venir se réchauffer et termina la nuit en sa compagnie.

Le lendemain était soir de bal. Il s'y rendit tôt, avant même d'aller espionner le roi et la cour.

Elle avait revêtu la robe rouge aux rubans noirs et dansait avec un jeune homme blond, avenant et délicat. Elle était tout sourire pour ce jeune homme.

Mais une fois encore elle éconduit le voleur masqué, bien qu'elle l'ait fait avec politesse.

Expédiant les rendez-vous qu'il avait sur place avec ses complices, il revint à la fin de la soirée pour observer l'étrange créature qui l'obsédait.

Peu après, il vit le jeune homme l'embrasser et la quitter dans un carrosse qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir vu au palais. Il su que le jeune homme était le prince.

Sa rébellion contre le roi serait si simple s'il parvenait à mettre la main sur l'héritier du trône mais il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à ce genre de chose.

Il rejoignit Ladybug dans sa chambre au-dessus de la boulangerie. Elle venait de se changer lorsqu'il entra. « Sais-tu qui est le jeune homme que tu as embrassé ce soir?»

«J'ignore son nom mais j'en connais assez pour savoir que je l'aime. » Tout en parlant, elle avait rangé la robe dans le mur de la chambre. Elle appuya alors la tête sur l'oreiller et fut alors surprise de le trouver à son chevet.

Ennuyé par tous ces changements de personnalité, ChatNoir sortie la robe rouge de sa cachette, en lui demandant qui l'y avait mit. Stupéfaite, Marinette ne suit que répondre, elle ignorait tout de cette robe. Il fut alors vraiment certain que Marinette ignorait tout de Ladybug et lui demanda de lui faire confiance : il lui promit d'en apprendre davantage sur cette histoire.

Au bal de la semaine suivante, Ladybug arborait de nouveaux, une jolie robe composée d'une ample jupe rouge sous un corsage noir. ChatNoir l'observa de loin comme il l'avait fait toute la semaine négligeant ses responsabilités de chef de la rébellion.

Même le prince Adrien se présenta ce soir-là pour danser avec Ladybug. Quelques danses plus tard, le prince et la créature de la nuit vêtue de rouge se retirèrent dans un coin isolé des jardins.

C'est alors que les rebelles passèrent à l'action. Ils voulaient capturer le prince qu'ils avaient reconnu. Dans la mêlé, Ladybug se défendit vaillamment de même qu'elle défendit le prince. Mais elle fut rapidement dépassée par le nombre d'opposant.

Lorsque ChatNoir intervint, les rebelles avaient réussi à immobiliser le prince qui avait reçu une blessure à la tête et l'un des rebelles s'apprêtait à frapper pareillement Ladybug.

« Je vous l'interdit!» Ordonna le voleur de noir vêtu, arrachant l'arme des mains du voyou.

« Chef! Nous avons trouvé le prince. Il est sans défense. Avec lui, nous pourrons faire plier son père.»

« J'avais repéré le prince il y a quelques temps. Mais j'ai tout de même choisit un meilleur plan. Toi! » désigna-t-il un jeune et vaillant rebelle. « Va chercher de l'eau et des bandages propres et tu les remettra à cette jeune femme. Maintenant, » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le prince. « L'année dernière les collecteurs sont venus à ma ferme et on prit toutes nos récoltes. Votre laquais personnel nous en a rapporté une partie était-ce de votre part?»

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas mais je lui ai déjà demandé de faire ce genre de chose à quelques reprises.» répondit le prince en rougissant.

« Il y a un mois, je vous ai vu empêcher un noble de battre un serviteur du palais.» questionna encore le chef des rebelles.

« Chacun à un travail à faire dans ce royaume et doit se rendre utile mais aucun ne devrait avoir le droit de croire qu'il vaut plus qu'un autre.»

« La semaine dernière,» demanda encore le voleur masqué, «vous vous êtes assuré qu'un commerçant soit payé un prix juste pour la livraison qu'il a faite au palais.»

« Un travail honnête mérite un paiement honnête.» asséna le prince.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, mes amis? Ne ferait-il pas un bon roi?» demanda ChatNoir en se retournant vers les rebelles.

« Hahaha!» S'exclama un grand et fort paysan roux. Tu as finalement trouvé un vrai bon plan.»

« Voilà ce que je vous suggère à tous les deux.» poursuivit le blond vêtu de noir. «Nous entrons au palais, Nous nous assurons du roi et lorsque le château sera en notre pouvoir, nous signons des accords avec vous, prince avant de vous couronner.»

« Cela me convient » dit le prince en serrant la main de ChatNoir puis du grand paysan. «Mais je vous demande de ne pas blesser mon père.»

Entre temps, Ladybug était restée près du prince et terminait de le soigné. Les bras du prince Adrien était autour de la taille de Ladybug et lorsqu'elle annonça qu'elle avait terminé de fixer le pansement, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour la remercier.

« Et lorsque cette rébellion sera terminée nous devrons avoir une discussion en privé tous les quatre. » Le prince regarda ChatNoir avec une totale incompréhension et Ladybug fit la même chose avec froideur. « Mais laissons cela de côté pour l'instant» poursuivit le chef de rebelles. « Je t'ai vu grimper sur les toits.» demanda-t-il à Ladybug, « Je sais que tu es aussi agile que moi. Je voudrais te confier une mission. Tu n'auras pas à te battre, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je sais me battre mais je préférerais rester avec le prince.»

« Le prince n'auras pas à venir au château avant que nous ne l'ayons pris. Il pourrait même rester caché dans ta chambre.»

« Je suis d'accord, alors. Je vais me changer, je revient.»

« Au matin, elle viendra vous prévenir lorsque vous pourrez venir au château sans danger. Vous trouverez des rebelles dans la salle des fêtes pour vous escorter. Mais s'il-vous-plaît, si elle oublie qui vous êtes, faîtes comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre personne et ayez confiance en elle et en moi. Vous saurez tout plus tard.»

Ladybug revint vêtue d'une combinaison en cuir rouge à pois noirs. Ils installèrent le prince dans la chambre et filèrent au château. Se séparant devant les murs, ils grimpèrent chacun d'un côté ligotant et enfermant le plus de garde possible tout en passant inaperçus. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre du roi et ChatNoir s'assura qu'il s'y trouvait. Ladybug garda la porte pendant que ChatNoir trouvait et maîtrisait le chef des gardes puis il garda la porte du roi Gabriel tandis que Ladybug donnait le signal aux rebelles et ouvrait la grande porte.

Lorsque l'aube pointa son nez, une grande partie des gardes étaient dans les geôles et tous les serviteurs furent rassemblés dans la grande salle en attente de nouveaux ordres.

Ladybug fila chez elle. Elle enfila ses habits de pâtissière dans la chambre des plus jeunes enfants et informa le prince qu'on l'attendait au palais. Puis, elle posa la tête sur son oreiller et fut surprise de trouver un homme dans sa chambre.

« Je suis Adrien, prince héritier de se royaume n'ayez pas peur. Cette nuit, des amis à moi ont pris possession du château afin de mettre un terme à la gestion laxiste du royaume par mon père. Ils m'attendent actuellement pour que je commence mon règne.» La jeune fille ne comprenait pas tous ce qui se passait mais la nature gentille et généreuse du prince lui inspira confiance.

La paix fut signée. On installa le roi dans les appartements du prince qui prit possession de la suite royale et de la salle du trône. On préparait le couronnement du prince pour la semaine suivante.

ChatNoir et le prince se présentèrent à la boulangerie au coucher du soleil. Marinette venait juste de se retirer dans sa chambre et de céder sa place à Ladybug.

Le prince lui demanda alors sa main et elle accepta.

« Puisque Ladybug et moi sommes des créatures de la nuit, je pense que malheureusement, il nous faudra faire un échange. J'épouserai Ladybug et vous épouserez Marinette. » énonça ChatNoir la voix pleine de douleur.

« En réalité, je suis une créature du jour. Je me suis adaptée à la vie de Marinette mais je pense qu'il est plus sage que je me tienne aux côtés de mon Adrien dans le jour et vous partagerez vos nuits avec Marinette. Je vais même vous laissez cette nuit pour que vous lui expliquiez. Je vous reverrai au matin, mon doux prince.»

Celui-ci partie et ChatNoir resta seul avec Marinette qui s'éveillait en se demandant ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. ChatNoir lui raconta toute la vérité sur sa double identité et pour la convaincre, il sortit toutes les robes de leurs cachettes.

« Mais que vais-je devenir si une partie de moi deviens reine et pas le reste?»

« Je t'aime Marinette. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser et de partager tes nuits avec moi?»

« Et que ferons-nous de ces nuits? Je n'ai pas ma place dans un château, je suis une simple boulangère.»

« Nous irons à la cuisine du château pour faire et manger toutes sorte de bonnes choses.»


End file.
